BSSMCelestial
by Wild Nature
Summary: When five young girls are invited to a 'special' private school, they find themselves learning new tricks! And with the threat of the Silence approaching again, they must band together. But can they work together?


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Celestial Return of the Silence

Disclaimers:  
All fan characters, fan senshi, written works is copyrighted 2005 Wild Nature. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, all original characters, and original idea is copyrighted 1992 Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter One: Invitation Only

Hikarino Mikazuki was a normal girl, save for the 'impossibly' long name. Which is why everyone called her Zuki. She was an average sixteen-year-old, with a love for life that was contagious if you hung out with her.

She, however, wasn't loving the school life. She tapped the pencil against her desk repeatedly. Her classmate to her left kept blinking in tune to the clack, clack of the pencil before taking her book and slamming it on her own desk.

"Ms. Tempest? Is there a problem?" Professor Jackson's chalk had scraped along the black board, ruining his thoughts as he glared at the raven-haired girl. She tried to bury herself in her seat, her face flushing.

"Ano, gomen Jackson sensei," Zuki spoke up loudly, getting everyone's attention on herself. "That was my fault."

"I'm sure it was," the professor was skeptical but he shook his finger at both girls. "Tallis, Mikazuki, after school for detention." Tallis was heard stifling a groan. "And I expect timeliness."

The end of the class bell rang loudly and everyone took off, including the two 'troublemakers'.

"What is with you, Zuki-chan?" Tallis was a tall girl with black hair that she wore fluffed into a braid that trailed to her buttocks. But she first had the beginning of the braid wrapped around like a racing horsetail. She had the sweetest milk chocolate brown eyes that were quite good at showing her emotions. "You kept your pencil dancing for a good five minutes. Everyone knows you of all people cannot bug Mr. Jackson. He's become immune to you."

"Oh, it wasn't him that was bothering me.. at least this time," she added as a side note. "It's my parents. They're expecting this important letter from Japan."

"You too?"

"Nani?" Zuki blinked, her blue eyes widening. "You mean...?"

"I'm getting a invitation to the Royal Academy. I don't know why..."

"Me either!" Zuki grinned. "At least we'll be together, ne?"

"Oh sure, you'll fit in!"

"I'll help you! You've been learning Japanese and you're quite good at it!"

"Compared to you, I suck!" Tallis protested. "And you were born in America!"

"Hahaha!" Zuki tried to be sarcastic but she ended up tripping on someone's poor foot.

"Hey! Be careful!" Tallis instantly took back what she said as she gazed into a familiar face of one of the school bullies.

"Well, if it isn't little miss superhero," Aidan smirked. She was the perfect brown, with soft skin and violet curly hair that she wore in side pigtails. Her eyes were red, vibrant, and at the moment, very, very angered.

"What's your problem?" Tallis helped Zuki to her feet while glaring at the other girl.

"Nothing. She got in my way, that's all," Aidan sniffed loudly. "Now if you'll all move.." She waved her hands as the two girls moved and she swished her hips with seduction as she winked at several 'cute' boys.

"Bitch," Tallis muttered darkly. The bell rang and the two took off frantically.

It was at the detention when things began to be really strained. Apparently Aidan was one of Jackson's students and she had to cross him today.

"Why the hell must we be tormented?" Tallis whispered. The two best friends sat together in the back while Aidan sat up front, fussing with her painted nails.

"Do you mind not talking about me behind my back!" Aidan snapped. "At least I say my remarks to your face."

"Not like I want to see your face," Tallis snickered.

"Tallis," Zuki murmured softly.

"What? She's always picking on you!"

"So?" Zuki blinked.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Tallis blinked. "Me, that'd keep pissing me off."

"In one ear and out the other," Zuki answered.

"This is boring! The teacher isn't even here and I'm stuck with a bunch of losers!"

"We are not losers!"

"Those who deny usually are," Aidan flipped her curled pigtail over her shoulder.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" Tallis slammed her hands down on the table.

"Is there a problem girls?" Mr. Jackson entered the room. "I've called your parents."

"WHAT?" Tallis and Zuki looked panicked before Jackson intervened. "I called Aidan's parents."

"Phew!" The two girls sighed.

"You two can go. You can go to your parents."

Aidan merely looked down and slowly picked up her things. Zuki and Tallis ran out happily and nearly crashed into Aidan's parents. Both of them wore suits and had the worst stern faces that would scare children.

"Mother, father," Aidan said dully.

"This is the last time, child," her mother was heard saying as the two girls pulled away.

"They didn't look like parents to me," Tallis said finally as she gave a final glance back to the distancing group. Aidan looked like a child with a sad face that pulled at the heartstrings.

"I think that's why she's so angry," Zuki murmured. "But now we have to go home before our parents come home."

They walked down the hallway and down the stairs toward the walkway and then through the parking lot to get to the sidewalk. They lived a walking distance to school and luckily right next door to each other.

In fact, that's how the two met. Both of their parents had just moved in to their new homes and the women became very close friends. And each conceived around the same time and the girls were raised together. They didn't become best friends until Zuki turned five.

"Leave me alone!" Zuki wailed. She sniffled as the two older boys prodded her with the sticks they had picked up.

"Go back to China!" One of them smirked.

"Ya, you wanna be Sailor Moon!" The other retorted.

"Hey!" Tallis glared at the two from the tree in her back yard. "You shouldn't pick on girls!"

"You're a girl!" The taller one pointed out.

"So pick on me!" She threatened. She jumped from the high branch to the ground, landing on her feet. The boys looked at each other and then took off, dropping their sticks in their mad run. "Stupid boys!"

"He he," Zuki giggled. "You're funny."

"Me?" Tallis blinked. She then smirked. "Yep! I'm funny! Daddy says it all the time!"

"Hahahaha," Zuki laughed out loud. "My name's Mikazuki."

"Mi...mi...kazi...kazu...ki?" Tallis blinked. "What's that?"

"My name! But my mama calls me Zuki. You can call me that too if you want."

"Okie dokie! I'm Tallis!" She wrapped her arm around Zuki's shoulder with a wide grin. "We gonna be best friends!"

"Yea!"

That had been over ten years ago. The two had been together through thick and thin and it strengthened their bonds.

"I was wondering," Zuki began quietly.

"About that invitation?"

"We certainly think alike. But anyways, what kind of place is it?" Zuki asked.

"My dad says it's a place to learn new latent talents."

"Latent?"

"Sleeping, I think it means," Tallis shrugged. "Who knows, I could be misquoting him."

"Speaking of fathers," Zuki ducked behind Tallis as her father approached. He was of middle height with a set of brilliant white hair and very green eyes. He sighed as he stopped.

"Eh? What's this, detention again?" His foot tapped on the cement ground.

"Ah, Hikarino - san," Tallis smiled brightly. "I got us in trouble in class today. I'm really sorry."

"You always take the blame," Hikarino-san smiled. "You're a good friend but Zuki needs to learn to be on her own feet and take charge."

"But Papa," Zuki began.

"Hey Tallis!" Mr. Tempest waved from the yard. He had just gotten out of his jeep and he watched as his daughter said goodbye and slinked over.

"Got in trouble again, huh girl?" Mr. Tempest patted Tallis's head, ruffling her hair. She snorted and pushed his hand away before jumping him. The two wrestled together before a familiar foot appeared.

"Mom!" Tallis stood up, pushing debris from her frame.

"Where have you been? And don't tell me it was detention again?"

There was absolute silence for the next five seconds.

"Do I want to know?" Mrs. Tempest said finally.

"Do you really?" Tallis blinked her eyes widely and innocently.

"I'm checking the mail. Go do the dishes. Dinner's going to be ready in a hour or so."

"Woohoo!" Tallis cheered and her dad did the same as the two raced in.

Zuki was hanging out in the back yard, waiting patiently for Tallis. The tall girl jumped over the fence and sat next to the other on the ground.

"So?" Zuki asked quietly.

"They've been in the kitchen for a good hour," Tallis admitted. "I don't know what they've been talking about."

"Can I say duh?" Zuki teased.

"No, let me. DUHHH..." Tallis whapped her hand against her chest. The two girls giggled before quieting.

"The weather's been really nice lately," Zuki noted.

"Hmmm..." Tallis leaned back and cushioned her head with her crossed arms. Zuki leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Something big is going to happen," Zuki said finally.

"I think so too but what?"

"Zuki-chan?" "Tallis?"

"Yes mom?" The girls said in unison before bursting out laughing.

"Mother, do I have to?" Aidan asked, trying hard to contain her anger.

"You were specifically invited," Mrs. Hannan said carefully. "It's not something you can refuse."

"You mean for your status?" Aidan snapped.

"Girl!" Mr. Hannan glowered at his daughter. "Do not dare to talk back!"

"But this isn't fair! Why is it that I have no choice in anything?" Aidan began but bit back her tongue as her father slapped her sharply.

"As your father, it is my duty to keep you in your place. You're lucky that I'm letting you go! This is an honor, not a mall ride! Now go to your room and start packing your things. You leave tomorrow afternoon."

Aidan turned around and walked away with a stiff back. She tried to hold all dignity and not cry until she reached her room, her only sanctuary in her home.

"So what kind of place is this?" Tallis chomped on a piece of gum, loudly.

"It's a new place to awaken potential power from within," Mrs. Hikarino said. "You also will get school training, of course."

"Potential power?" Tallis snickered. "Gonna make me a super girl, huh?"

"Don't need to that," Mr. Tempest teased. "You're already one!"

"Jeff!" Mrs. Tempest poked her husband roughly. He winched as he rubbed his arm. He gave the puppy eyes as she merely rolled her eyes at him.

"You'll find out," Mr. Hikarino said quietly. "For now, it's a great opportunity for the both of you."

"Well..." Tallis tapped her hand on her chin.

"Zuki?" Mrs. Hikarino prompted her daughter.

"What do you say?" Zuki asked Tallis.

"Well, we get to meet new people, practice the language. I mean, what could go wrong? I mean, it's not like we have to save the world or anything." Everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"Alright Mama, Papa," Zuki smiled brightly. "I'll go if it'd make you happy."

"Very," Mr. Hikarino patted his daughter's hand affectionally. "You will do us proud, daughter."

"Where's my encouragement?" Tallis pretended to pout. Mr. Tempest swooped in and gave a hard bear hug.

"Here's your encouragement!" He ruffed her hair up and kissed her forehead. "You'll do fine! Now go pack!"

"Already?" The two girls looked at each other in surprise.

It was a long trip at fourteen hours. But it was nonstop and pretty much boring for the two girls.

"I can't feel my ass," Tallis whispered. "You call that cushion?"

"Shoo," Zuki tried hard to keep her face from cracking.

"I mean, come on," Tallis moved forward down the narrow aisle before falling on her face. "I can't even feel my legs to my butt!"

Zuki couldn't resist as she gently kicked the revealed buttocks of Tallis.

"Must you add insult to injury?" Tallis struggled before crashing again into a attendant. "I'm sorry! I have to get my land legs back again."

"It's alright," the attendant smiled and then heaved a sigh as the two girls finally exited.

"We're in Japan!" Tallis skipped down the stairs and began to prance around. The following procedures were quick as they gathered their bags and other items.

They stopped in the front, looking around for a sign to help them out. Seriously, there was supposed to be someone holding a sign that said their names.

"I hope it's in English," Tallis muttered nervously.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," A woman's voice broke through the girl's thoughts. "I am Setsuna." They turned to face a lightly brown skinned woman, with green hair that was slowly turning white at the roots. She was tall and near imposing if it weren't for the warm smile on her face.

"Hello, Setsuna - sensei," Zuki bowed politely. "My parents told me you taught at the Royal Academy."

"A few classes, yes," She waved her hand to the side. "Please, follow me."

They traveled out before coming to a halt.

"NANI?" Zuki's face turned white.

"You two again?" Aidan was stuffing her bag in the back with much difficulty. "They really wanna punish me here, don't they?"

"For your information," Tallis sniffed. "We were invited to join the Royal Academy."

"Who cares," Aidan tried to enter the car.

"Hey!" Zuki lunged forward suddenly. "What happened to your eye?"

"I fell," Aidan mumbled. She had a light blue black eye. She felt it twinge as she glared at the inquisitive person.

"Do you want some ice?" Zuki tried asking as Tallis pulled her back.

"Don't you remember? She's the enemy," Tallis hissed.

"But that looks painful."

"Please get into the car," Setsuna smiled warmly. The group entered and there was virtually no talking during the short travel.

They drove down well-populated streets, lit up and decorated with bright colors and vibrant people. A lot of the places seemed to be made of a crystal and it began to appear in more places the further in to the city they went.

"Look..." Zuki breathed, her face pressed against the window. She started as Aidan reached over and rolled the window down for a better view.

"How pretty," Tallis murmured. Setsuna watched the three peer out. "Hey, Setsuna-sensei, what is that place?"

"That is the Crystal Palace."

"Really? I thought it was a casino place," Tallis admitted.

"No, this is where the Queen and King resides."

"There's a royal family in here?" Aidan's eyes widen. "Bet they live like they're better than everyone else."

"Actually, the King and Queen are quite generous and like to treat everyone else as equals, just as they'd like to be treated."

"Uh huh, and there's a Queen of England," Aidan snorted.

"You know, there was one," Zuki began but Aidan glared before returning her gaze out to the world. "Never mind."

It was quiet in the greeting room. It was spacious, bright and inviting but for the two girls, it still was very different.

"It's so not what I'd imagine." Yougiri Toukan was the older friend by a good year. She was a brunette with beautiful crystal light blue eyes. Her hair was tied into a side bun with a long strand of hair. She wore glasses that made her look even older than those her age.

"Wai..." Karei Aiko was the one with the unusual hair. With roots beginning as orange going to yellow orange and finally yellow at the tips, she had her hair long. Her eyes were true blue and full of innocence and childlike happiness. " Toukan-chan! Kawaii desu yo!"

"Hai, I agree," Toukan readjusted her glasses. "To get an invite to not just the Royal Academy but also the Crystal Palace, it's near impossible even for a dream."

"Demo, why me?" Aiko frowned. "I'm not the smartest."

"It's not always smarts that get you places. With your brightness, you make everything better," Toukan smiled at Aiko warmly.

"Arigato tomodachi-chan."

"Don't call me that," Toukan wagged her finger with a fake sneer. Aiko merely burst out laughing.

"Welcome the other girls, won't you?" Setsuna's voice echoed behind them.

"Hey, more people," Zuki pointed out. Aidan rolled her eyes and sighed. Tallis merely smiled nervously as she went over any and all Japanese words that flew through her memory.

Zuki smiled. "Hello, my name is Hikarino Mikazuki but my friends and family call me Zuki. I'm sixteen years old and I like to sword fence."

"Eh? Is that really how one introduces themselves?" Tallis whispered, panicking. Setsuna merely pushed her forward. "Ahh... Hi ya'll. Name's Tallis Tempest. Everyone calls me Tallis. I'm sixteen and I like sports."

"Good day. My name is Aidan Hannan. I'm sixteen as well."

"Hello and welcome to Japan. My name is Yogiri Toukan or just Toukan to those that know me. I'm sixteen years old and I like board games."

"Um...ano...I...I'm Karei Aiko but ...uh...my friends call me Aiko. I like...like to collect... stuffed animals."

"Good. Now you all wait here for a few minutes," Setsuna exited and the group was quiet for a few minutes before Aiko began fidgeting.

"I'm bored," she tried whispering but her voice echoed off the walls.

"So where are you all from?" Toukan asked the three girls.

"We're from America. It's our first time here," Zuki answered.

"Really? I'm sure you'll like Japan. We two are from Hiroshima."

"I feel sorry for you," Aidan muttered to herself. Aiko blinked before going to the punch glass. She took a used small plastic bag and filled it with ice cubes. She deftly tied it in a knot before shyly approaching Aidan.

"Um...here," Aiko waited as Aidan studied her and then the offering who then took it with a blank face. "Hope that helps." Aiko scurried off to the table again, this time to get a bit to eat.

"She's sweet," Tallis commented.

"Isn't she? She's one of my best friends. I mean, some one has to be."

"Is she a bit..." Aidan tried to think of nice words. "Well...slow?"

"Not that much. She's just...very innocent," Toukan said finally.

"Here, I got everyone a drink of punch," Aiko held out the platter and watched everyone take a cup before taking one herself.

"I'm back. If you'll all follow me," Setsuna again directed the girls down a long hallway.

She began to talk, her voice firm and loud. "You all are here as invited guests. Here you will get your class schedules as well as specialized training."

"Specialized training?" Tallis asked.

"You will also be required to do several duties and follow rules and customs of the Crystal Palace." Setsuna continued without noting Tallis's comment.

"For there is a higher reason you were all summoned to the Royal Academy," Setsuna opened a large door that was gold trimmed and so decorated, it was intricate within intricate. "And here is where you will learn everything you need to know."

They entered the throne room, where a regal woman sat with a man beside her. She wore a beautiful tiara and had golden blonde hair with clear blue eyes. His blacken hair was grayed at the roots only slightly and held navy blue eyes.

"May I introduce you all to Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion," Setsuna bowed with a warm smile. "My lady, Sire, these are our invited guests."

"Thank you Setsuna. Children, welcome to Crystal Tokyo. You have all been personally scouted for this opportunity due to your, as of now, slumbering powers."

"Powers? Tallis stood upright. "Look, I don't know what would give you all that idea but I can assure you all that I'm...I'm just a girl!"

"And it is us girls that protect Earth. You've heard of Sailor senshi, right?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

"No, not really," Zuki admitted.

"Not me either," Tallis also agreed. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Neo Queen Serenity leaned toward King Endymion. "I guess when we told the parents to hide this fact, they took it to the extreme?"

"It does seem like that," King Endymion agreed.

"Let me put it like this. You all are important because inside of you lay star seeds that which bear Sailor Crystals."

"Question?" Tallis raised her hand.

"Not yet," Neo Queen Serenity smiled. "It's better if just I showed you. Follow me." She got up and moved toward a secluded room with a largely oversized computer. She pressed a button and then a hologram appeared of a nude female holding a small pen.

"Watch what happens," Neo Queen Serenity advised.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" The voice squeaked out before the nude body was covered in a sailor fuku.

"Cool!" Toukan smiled as Aiko clapped cheerfully.

"This is what you all can do, if you want to," Neo Queen Serenity waited.

"But why do we need superheroes?" Zuki asked finally. "Aren't the police enough?"

"The line of the Sailor Senshi has pretty much died down due to the long reign of peace. But because of that, there have been strange occurrences that have gone unsolved until now."

"How'd you solve it?" Aidan asked.

"It's not solved. It's just that we've linked several strange events together and it's not making sense. I've conversed with the Elder Senshi and we have agreed it's time to return the senshi line back to Earth."

"And we're the line? Where do I sign up?" Tallis grinned.

"Come this way." They exited the room and went into another room. It had five walls with a window in each wall, in perfect alignment. Each window had a sign as well was colored.

"Each of you, choose a window," Neo Queen Serenity directed.

The sign of Mercury was taken by Toukan. The sign of Mars was accepted by Aidan. Tallis took the sign of Jupiter. Aiko took the sign of Venus and Zuki took the sign of the Crescent Moon.

The colored windows began to glow. Mercury turned into a light blue and shone down upon Toukan. Jupiter was a healthy green as it covered Tallis. Venus became orange and it filtered through Aiko. Mars became bright red, hotly covering Aidan. The Crescent Moon first went to yellow, then pink, than in a true blue light, enveloped Zuki.

"By the light of the Celestial," Neo Queen Serenity chanted. "Let the stars reawaken and shine once more on our Earth. For love and justice, for peace and savior. Of the Star, awaken the sleeping soldier within."

The girls found themselves glowing in their covered lights. Each light then concentrated at their right hand to form into a item. Aiko, Tallis, Aidan, and Toukan each received a henshin stick. Zuki, on the other hand, obtained a yellow star brooch that held a blue crescent moon in its center.

"Oh wow, that was...amazing," Toukan breathed.

"Lookie!" Aiko waved her pen gleefully. "It's pretty, ne?"

"That was so... bizarre," Aidan admitted.

"I can't breathe," Tallis's poor face had turned white.

"So what do we do with these?" Zuki admired her brooch. "And why is mine different?"

"All questions will be answered in time. For now, let Setsuna lead you to your rooms." Neo Queen Serenity left with King Endymion quietly and swiftly.

"Alright, sensei, lead the way," Tallis smiled at the older woman. They were led up a long staircase of crystal to a even longer hallway. The rooms were named conveniently. Each room was near each other.

"This room is Zuki," Setsuna pointed the closest room. "The one to the left is Aidan's room. To the right is Tallis's room. To the back is Aiko's room and Toukan's room. Please make yourself at home."

Zuki entered her room as everyone else went to theirs. She looked around and found it to her liking. It was brightly colored, fluffy, and had several pictures of royalty on the walls.

She went to the bed and hopped on, her body bouncing before settling in a sitting position. "It's quiet in here."

"Meow?" A small feline appeared at Zuki's feet with a very loud purr.

"Kawaii!" Zuki reached down and pulled the cat to her chest. "You're a calico?" Indeed, the feline was female, with tan, black, and even a gray splotch over her white fur. Her eyes were yellow and the left eye was surrounded in gray. Her right foot's toes was splotched in black. "What's your name?"

"Meow?"

"What am I saying? You can't talk!" She giggled as she put the cat on her bed. "I should look around or something."

Zuki got up and began to rummage around. She groped around in the drawers and closet before turning around and tripping over the calico. "Nani? What are you doing?"

"Meow!"

"Is that all you can say?" Zuki sat up and rested on her knees, facing the cat eyes head on. "Come on, tell me something I don't know."

"My name's Crescent," the calico's lips didn't even move.

"Come again? I thought I heard... nahh.." Zuki began to get up.

"You needed to make eye contact to hear me," Crescent began. She followed Zuki who tried to ignore the feline. "This is telepathic and...hey, listen! Are you ignoring me?"

"Yes! Cats don't talk!"

"And there's no such things as super heroes?"

"Touche!" Zuki pointed at Crescent. "So what are you?"

"I'm a feline guide, trained to be your conscience."

"I already have one of those."

"Not like that," Crescent sat on her haunches. "I mean, I help teach you to be a senshi."

"Aren't you a little...what am I saying? You're a different species! You can't teach me to be... a what?"

"A senshi!"

"What's that?"

"I see I'm going to do a lot of work."

"You're telling me! You're just a kitten!"

"I'm not! I graduated and am now qualified..."

"Blah, blah, blah," Zuki turned away and started out the door. "And I'm listening to a cat talk."

"It's TELEPATHIC!"

"Whatever!"

Outside Aidan ran out of her room, a long haired Siamese following her with worry. "Slow down, my friend. I only want to help!" His voice echoed but his lips never moved.

"Hey! Look at my talking toy!" Aiko's voice cried out as she presented a orange tabby. "Isn't she cute?"

"I have a Blue Russian up my ass! Somebody shut him up!" Tallis called out from her room. There was several loud thumps before a cat came running out followed by a flying pillow.

"And I thought this was just a private school," Zuki said weakly. 


End file.
